Love isnt always what you think it is
by Siennaxx2010
Summary: Dimitri has captured Rose and Lissa, taken them back to the academy... much to Rose and Lissa's distaste. things have gone back to normal, rose is forced to do extra training sessions with Dimitri... watch as their love grows with twists and turns...


**This is just a idea i came up with a while ago and have only just decided to write it, i dont know how its all going to go but i hope that it all works out, your ideas and comments are very welcome and i would love to hear what anyone has to say about my story.**

**I dont own anything except the plot and a few of the new characters i create... all belongs to the wonderful and talented Richelle mead; who managed to bring a world of fantasy, lust and adventure alive for every teenage girl around the world...**

**Full Summary;**

**Dimitri has captured Rose and Lissa, taken them back to the academy... much to Rose and Lissa's distaste. things have gone back to normal, rose is forced to do extra training sessions with Dimitri, and shes still on probation at the academy. two months after Rose and Lissa are back classes and training is gradually going back to normal, Rose is struggling everyday with her feelings for Dimitri. Rose becomes very distant from everyone because shefeels that she cant reveal her true feelings... but what she doesnt know is Dimitri feels the same way and is struggling everyday not to tell her exactly how he feels. on top of all that Rose is constantly plagued by Lissa's sex life with christian, she always seems to be pulled into he best friends head at the wrong time which is making rose restless and over all a little fustrated that she isnt getting any. Rose starts to realise that maybe this little CRUSH she has on dimitri might not just be one way, small glances and stolen kisses can only lead to one thing cant they, will they fully admit their feelings for each other or not, and will they finally give in to one another and love each other like true soulmates should? only time will tell so this story is the adventures of rose and dimitri... there will be struggles there will be love, loss and heartbreak, there will possibly be forgiveness and hope but for now you will just have to read and find out and please be patient i have just started college and will probally only be updating once to twice a week maybe sometimes more but for now only that much thanks...**

* * *

><p>Love isnt always what you think it is...<p>

Chapter 1; I thought you loved me

RPOV;

2 months, its been two months since i was forced back to this hell hole. now all i seem to do is train, sleep, go to classes and eat... its sucks i dont get to go anywhere or do anything since technically im on probation, on the plus side i have managed to climb my way back up to the same level as my peers, this was all thanks to the Russian god they call Dimitri, i hated that i felt this way for him, all i wanted to do was rip his clothes of and take him on the floor, yeh that was a reacurring daydream i have frequently... why did he have to be sooooo damn goodlooking with he's soft brown hair and deep chocolate brown eyes.

I Rose hathaway am completely and emotionally in love with the one the only Dimitri Belikov. Now why couldnt i admit that to him, reason #1; hes my mentor. reason #2; hes seven years older than me. and reason #3; he probally doesnt feel the same way about me as i do him.

i swear sometimes when i look into his eyes i can almost see that he feels the same way about me as i feel about him. training was getting hard to deal with due the overwhelming feelings i have for him.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

that stupid alam clock , after forcefully smashing the clock into the wall i finally got up and had a shower, did my hair and pulled gym clothes on... i made my way down to the gym to start training. I walk into the gym to find Dimitri reading one of his western books.

"goodmorning. what are we doing today." i ask.

"you are going for a run first. then we will spar" every word laced in that thick russian accent that i loved so much.

"are you serious, i run everyday twice a day can i have a break from running please, please dimitri." i said while giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"No, now since you refused you can add another ten laps to your twenty laps." he's got to be kidding me, i think he is trying to kill me.

all up i do thirty laps in record time, coming back into the gym hes still there reading that book.

"lets spar, i need to kick someones ass today." i mumble the last part hoping he cant really hear me.

I realize now that maybe sparring with dimitri today was a bad idea, for starters being sweaty rolling around on the floor with dimitri wasnt helping in the feelings department, i lost concentration for one second and he's pinned me down with half his weight being careful not to crush me... our breathing grows heavy, i know the second he leans closer to me that hes going to kiss me, or at least deep down i had hoped he would kiss me. I sit up a little to meet his lips, it wasnt just a kiss it was an eath shattering, mind-blowing full of love, lust and paaion sort of kiss that felt like it lasted forever... only it wasnt for ever because dimitri finally realized what was happening and pulled away.

"Im sorry that shouldnt have happened, i didnt mean to get so carried away." his deep chocolate eyes were filled with such sorrow and love... i just wanted to throw myself in his arms and tell him it was okay and that i loved him... 'wait i love him, of course i do i dont think i have ever felt this way about anyone ever, i dont think i want to feel this for anyone else but dimitri'

"look dimitri i need tell you something and i dont know how your going to react, i hate this place the two years lissa and I spent away were the best years of my life. I didnt have to worry about school and friends and other teenage things, i still trained here and there, i thought my life was great until a night a few months ago." i saw the recognision in his eyes, he was thinking about that night as weel.

"when i saw you standing outside lissas window i was so entranced i knew there was only one reason you were there but its like i was drawn to you. i know you probally dont feel the way i do but i might as weel get all this out in the open before it starts to eat away at me. i think im falling for you Dimitri, i know that its wrong and i shouldnt be but i guess sometimes you cant help the way you feel about another person."

"Rose i dont want you to think that its only you, i cant explain it but i feel like im falling for you as well. i know that it would look wrong to some people but i dont care anymore i have felt like this since the night me met, i cant get you off mind mind.i dont want to be in denile anymore i love you and i dont care what people think about it."

"I-I i want to be with you but i know how forbidden it is, i know your older but i cant seem to care." a few minutes of silence passed between us.

"You have to go to class, ill come find you in your room later on and we'll talk some more."

with that i grabbed my things and walked to my next class. after class my mind was clouded with the thought that Dimitri wanted me as much as i wanted am i going to do, if someone finds out bad things will happen and i dont want that.

that night sleep didnt come easy i curled myself up and cried until i didnt even know what i was crying about to begin with.

_Knock Knock Knock_

whoever dares to wake me at this ungodly hour, this better be good otherwise i will kill whoever is at the door at three in the morning.

"im coming, hold your horses... geez." i opened the door and came face to face with the russian god.

"Rose i need to talk to you." i usher him into my room and go back to sitting on the bed.

"i've been talking to Alberta, and after graduation im going to guard christian... i want to be with you, i know it will be hard but its the best solution this way we will be able to see each other and be 'together' without sneaking around."

"well i guess that sounds like a plan comrade. anything else?" i ask him.

"Yeah Alberta knows about 'us' i dont know how but she does. she said that shes known for a while, i guess she's seen how i've changed you, and you have changed me in the past few months." i was a little suprised at this point, i didnt really know what to say.

"I love you roza, and im not going to let anyone tell me different, Alberta said we can stay together, but we have to be discreet at least until graduation and your eighteenth birthday."

"I understand, but does that mean we cant be together at all..?" i know i couldnt live without him, i dont want to go without kissing and hugging and being inimate with him, for anopther 4months. I say as i pull him into my room, and lock the door behind us.

thats all it look, his eyes glazed over with and uncontrolable amount of lust and love... at that moment it was just us, nobody else existed but me and him.

an intense passion had risen inboth of us to the point of no return, this was is he was going to show me just how much he really loves me... but the question is was i really ready for this, for one thing i was scared... ive never done this before i dont know what im doing, what if he leaves me because im no good, or what if i really suck and he gets bored. i had to make a choice and i had to do it before its to late to say im not ready. his hands began to wonder inside my top, he pulls it over my head but he see's the nervousness in my eyes.

"its okay we dont have to do this now if your not ready..." he says.

"I dont know, i want to but im scared." i replied.

"You know i'll never hurt you." he said looking into my eyes, his deep brown eyes staring back at me as if nothing else mattered.

"Lets just take it slow im not saying i dont want to have sex with you, i just dont want to do it tonight, i want my first time, our first time to be something beyond special and this dorm room is not special. he nodded and picked me up in his arms carrying me to the bed.

"come on you need to get some sleep" yeah he's right about that.

"Please dont go i want you to stay with me." he nodded and layed down on the bed with me, that was when i fell asleep in the arms of the man i loved no one else would ever hold me or kiss me the way he does, he's my soulmate.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so its kinda sort i know but i will try to do more on future chapters, please read and review i love to hear what people have to say and if anyone has any ideas or anything please feel free to tell me... thanks hopefully i can get at least 15-20 reviews on this chapter.. :) sienna xxx<strong>


End file.
